Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging and other personal information manager (PIM) applications, digital camera and digital photograph storage, and so forth.
Advances leading to decreased size of digital camera components have provided easier integration in devices that are generally intended for handheld use and ease of portability. Portable electronic devices may also include a flash component or components for providing additional light during photography in low-light locations, such as indoors.
Flash devices such as LED flashes used in portable electronic devices provide additional light in a compact size. Image quality using an LED flash varies, however, depending on a number of factors including, for example, general ambient lighting.
Further improvements in digital camera components are desirable and are driven by consumer demand for better image quality and increased resolution.